erdechroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
Kai (海 lit. Sea) is a human and main character in the Erde Chronicles and is a denizen of Sugisarishi Omoide (though it is later revealed that he doesn't truly live there). Background Not much is known of Kai's past as he rarely ever talks about it. Appearance He has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair. He also has brown eyes, and wears dark clothing. Most people however only ever see his cloak that he wears unless he's with friends. He also carries two swords which he wields in combat. Personality Kai is shown to usually be somewhat stoic and partially melancholy. When he is with close friends however, he can be happy, cheerful, kind, at ease, and carefree. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and is quite tempermental. He is also the kind of person who would die for a friend. He is shown to also have be quite agressive and has a devil-may-care attitude when it comes to recklessness. Also he can also sometimes be selfish, though not selfish enough to not protect his friends to avoid risking his life. Vehicles Kai is the owner of multiple vehicles, including some that are unique and rare. Custom Motorcycle: Kai owns a custom motorcycle which is his prefered form of ground transtportation. Airship: Through unknown means Kai is the owner of an airship, and a large one at that with the back of the ship having a hanger, an armory, and and a supplies storage. Abilities Kai's element is light and he uses it often, generating light out of thin air. However though he uses light he has shown to generate portals of darkness for transportation purposes. He can glide at fast speeds, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare, and control thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his blades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. He can float in the air and shoot his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Kai begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. He'll often attack rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him. Kai seems to have an aggressive style: he is constantly on the offensive, and abandons any defensive moves in favor of speed and strength. Weaknesses Kai's main weakness is that he doesn't use defensive moves. However he doesn't see this as a weakness as he is proficient at countering attacks with another attack. His only other weakness is the fact that he hates killing people which allows many opponents that know of this to get an edge over him. Themes {|width="700" align="center" style="text-align:center; border:2px solid" |width="340" style="-moz-border-radius:10px"|'Kai's Theme' |width="340" style="-moz-border-radius:10px"|'Kai's Battle Theme' |- |style="border:1px solid #CBCAFE"|tELpWMxGD6c |style="border:1px solid #CBCAFE"|WzVkajn9UBs |-